This invention relates to a chamber plate for use in the fusion of biological cells and a process for production thereof.
A prior art in which cells are aligned one by one is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 251877/85.
The above-mentioned prior art discloses that when cells are supplied one by one and aligned and, for example, microinjection of cells, or observation under an electron microscope is carried out, the cells are introduced into an assortment case in order to align or immobilize them one by one. However, the assortment case is not investigated in detail, and how to make an assortment case having a size suitable for holding individual cells is not disclosed at all.
On the other hand, there is also a method for immobilizing cells using poly-L-resin, but the toxicity of poly-L-resin is feared. One cause of a lowering of the activity of the cells is that there is no suitable means for holding cells stably while maintaining the activity of the cells.